What if
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: What if what I wanted made you sad at me? But you keep me hanging on so contagiously. Songfic. Contains RoxZem. R and R, please.


What if

**So I was listening to this song and I thought 'This would fit one of the kids' so I talked to one of my friends and we came up with this. :3 Hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own KH, 'What if' by Safetysuit, or 'So contagious' by Acceptance. I do however own Roxel and Zemyx. :D**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

Zemyx sighed as he stared at Roxel, who was animatedly talking to Hana, the blonde intently listening; it seemed like the red-head had most of his father's genes as he was already five inches taller than Zemyx and he was only fourteen.

_I'm scared to tell you. _The Nocturne thought as he looked back down at the book he was reading; his mom had given it to him, but now he was just bored with it. _I don't want to scare you._

"And then it- -" Roxel stopped when he noticed Zemyx standing up and watched as the steel-blue haired teen left the Grey Area.

"Hey, focus, Rox." Hana said, waving her hand in front of the red-head's face to gain his attention back.

"Oh, sorry!" Roxel smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking much like his father did when he did the same gesture. "What was I…."

Hana sighed when the red-head looked back toward the Grey Area's exit with an almost longing look. "Go after him."

Roxel was once again snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"Go. After. Him." Hana pointed in the direction of Zemyx's room.

Looking between the blonde and the Cloaked Nocturne's room, Roxel finally smiled.

"Thanks, Han."

Hana nodded and watched as Roxel ran off before she sighed, deciding to go see what Luna was up to.

"Young love."

* * *

Roxel hesitantly stopped outside of Zemyx's bedroom door, unsure of whether to open it or knock as the door was open a crack. When he had made up his mind and was just about to knock when he paused as he heard Zemyx's voice from within, apparently singing to himself and softly strumming Sound Barrier.

"What if it makes you sad at me." Zemyx hummed so softly that Roxel had to strain just to hear him. "And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep. And what if it takes your breath and you can't hardly breathe. And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound."

Roxel peeked through the crack of the door, trying not to give his position away, and watched as Zemyx, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, continued his solo performance.

"What if what I want makes you sad at me. And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?"

Zemyx closed his eyes as deep emotion filled his voice, unconsciously holding Sound Barrier's neck tighter.

"'Cause you know that I'm always all for you. 'Cause you know that I'm always all for you. And what if it makes you lose faith in me. And what if makes you question every moment you cannot see. And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key. What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go."

Roxel continued to watch Zemyx, wondering what the teen was singing about and trying to push the strange feeling he felt in his chest away.

"What if what I want makes you sad at me. And is it all my fault or can I fix it please? 'Cause you know that I'm always all for you. 'Cause you know that I'm always all for you. And if this be our last conversation. If this be the last time that we speak for awhile."

Zemyx shook his head as he opened his eyes and stared at the ground below him, though it was obvious that he was really looking at it.

"Don't lose hope and don't let go. 'Cause you should know…if it makes you sad. If it makes you sad at me. Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please.'Cause you know that I'm always all for you. 'Cause you know that I'm always all for you. What if what I want makes you sad at me. And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please. Cause you know that I'm always all for you."

Zemyx sighed as he lowered his hand so that it rested on Barrier's strings.

"'Cause you know that I'm always all for you."

Roxel cocked his head slightly to the side before he trotted off, deciding that he'd find out the meaning to the song that he had heard the Nocturne sing.

* * *

Zemyx was reading in the Grey Area the next day since he had nothing better to do (he had already done his mission, after all). He glanced up when he heard the sound of a guitar and looked toward the room's entrance to see a grinning Roxel coming toward him.

"Roxel, what are you- -"

"Shh." Roxel said as he sat beside Zemyx, not pausing in his guitar playing as he stared at the slate-haired teen before he suddenly started to sing, which startled Zemyx. "Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell I've been moving in so slow; don't let it throw you off too far, 'cause I'll be running right behind you."

Zemyx gave a confused look, wondering what the red-head was doing, before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

Roxel smiled faintly as he continued to watch Zemyx's reaction.

"Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable. 'Cause I believe in loving you at first sight. I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to…"

Roxel closed his eyes briefly before he resumed staring at Zemyx with a small smile.

"To take a hold of you."

Zemyx shook his head lightly, wondering what the heck the red-head was doing, but whatever it was he allowed it to continue.

"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

Roxel closed his eyes, pausing in playing the guitar that he held as he placed a hand over heart.

"Oh you're everything I'm wanting. Come to think of it, I'm aching. On account of my transgression…will you welcome this confession?"

Opening his eyes, Roxel continued playing the guitar.

"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

Zemyx summoned Sound Barrier and cut Roxel off before he could finish the song, deciding to complete it for the red-head as he leaned closer to him.

"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

The two continued staring at each other, their foreheads almost touching, before Zemyx chuckled.

"How long have you known?"

"Oh, since yesterday, when you were singing What if by Safetysuit."

Zemyx sighed, shaking his head. "I was scared of what you might say. Maybe….maybe it's just part of mom's genes or something that I'm so afraid to love or it's the fact that I'm around a bunch of Nobodies that I'm tentative. I really don't- -"

The slate-haired teen was cut off when Roxel pressed his lips to Zemyx's.

"I don't care what you think." Roxel said when he pulled back. "What matters is what you feel in your heart."

Zemyx glanced away from Roxel for a moment as if thinking before he suddenly gave the red-head a shy kiss.

"Okay." He said, pushing back his already spiked back hair. "Then….I really like you, Roxel."

"Is it like or love?" Roxel gave a smirk and Zemyx was reminded of how Axel smiled sometimes.

"I…think it's more….love…than like."

"Then say it."

"I love you, Roxel."

With a satisfied smile, Roxel gave the Nocturne another kiss.

"I love you, too, Zem."

* * *

**Okay, fin~! :3 Hope you enjoyed it because those are my two most favorite songs in the whole world. Anyway,**

**Please Read and Review. :D**


End file.
